Make it shine
by inugami18
Summary: Siempre hemos soñado con encontrar al gran amor de nuestras vidas, a es persona que hace nuestro corazón brillar, pero el amor no siempre llega como lo esperamos y menos de quien lo esperamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor esta historia es para ti que haces mi corazón brillar 3 **

* * *

Todos hemos soñado con el gran amor de nuestras vidas, con encontrar a esa persona que nos hace sentir completos y únicos, esa persona que al abrazarla lo único que piensas es "si, este es mi lugar en el mundo", aquella persona que (de manera literal) hace brillar nuestro corazón; soñamos con que sea ese chico guapo del equipo de fútbol, o la chica popular y sexy.

Otros sueñan con el amor a primera vista, es típica escena en la que vas por la calle, algo distraída, y chocas con alguien tirando todo lo que traías en las manos en el proceso, maldices y te agachas a recoger tus cosas y la otra persona apenada y murmurando disculpas torpes intenta ayudarte, entonces sin querer toman el mismo objeto y sus manos se rozan, volteas a verlo a los ojos por primera vez y entonces lo sientes, esa calidez que te llena el cuerpo y el alma, como tu corazón corre desbocado y de la nada empieza a brillar, los dos brillan, pero solo alcanzan a sonreírse a pesar de que por dentro te sientes jodidamente feliz porque has encontrado al gran amor de tu vida.

Pero continuamente olvidamos que la vida es cruel y que el destino es un niño malcriado que no sabe cuidar sus juguetes (personalmente culpo de eso a los libros y películas) y entonces nos roba al gran amor de nuestras vidas sin darnos la oportunidad de conocerlo, o peor aun después de conocerlo, nos lo pone en una época o país diferente o simplemente impide que nazca.

De todas ellos solo conozco un caso, mi Tía Guerty o como la llaman mis otros tíos "la amargada señora de los gatos" no bromeo, tiene como 5 gatos, pero realmente nadie puede culparla por ser así, a veces en las fiestas familiares cuando en su sistema hay mas alcohol que sangre nos cuenta la historia, siempre con la mirada perdida y vacía. Como hace unos años, en un día común y corriente, inicio su rutina común, de su vida común, y justo antes de salir de casa hacia el trabajo sintió algo cálido en su pecho que le robo el aliento, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y que hizo brillar la casa con tal intensidad que parecía navidad en mayo, y con la misma fuerza y rapidez se apago, dejándola con una sensación de vacío y tristeza que le dolió físicamente, que sintió algo dentro de ella romperse y que sabía que jamás se iba a reponer; entonces entendió que el amor de su vida había muerto y ella no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerle, después de eso no volvió a ser la misma, nunca intento averiguar quién era ¿para qué? ¿Para causarse más dolor? Además era una tarea sin sentido, después de todo miles de personas mueren todos los días a todas horas.

Como dije la vida es cruel y el destino es solo un niño malcriado. Pero no todo es llanto y tristeza, no todas las historias son sobre corazones rotos y vidas destrozadas, también las hay de esas que te hacen suspirar, con finales felices y todo eso, mis padres, por ejemplo, son una muestra de ello. Se conocían de toda la vida, mejores amigos desde la escuela básica, un día justo después de la universidad mi padre se fijo en lo hermosos que eran los ojos de mi madre y ella vio algo en los suyos que la hizo estremecerse y de la nada ¡bum! Sus corazones brillaron y lo único que pudieron hacer fue reír durante horas.

El amor a primera vista también existe, pero no es como esas mágicas fantasías de película, mi amiga Cat conoció al amor de su vida dentro de un camión de basura en el que había ido a parar por accidente (no pregunten cómo, simplemente es Cat) y esta chica, Sam, la salvo de ser triturada como una galleta y justo cuando se vieron sus corazones brillaron, llenado de luz todas las bolsas de basura dentro del camión, todo justo antes de que Cat se desmayara del susto, y lo digo en un sentido muy literal, si la basura no había matado el romanticismo del momento, eso definitivamente lo hizo.

El amor está en todas partes, alguna vez es bonito, otras no tanto, pero siempre esta ahí. Oh! pero no me he presentado, mi nombre es Victoria Vega, Tori para los amigos, tengo 22 años y esta es la historia de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

HEY WORLD IT´S ME AGAIN! pues verán esta historia se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo por un fanart que vi en Tumblr pero apenas me anime a escribirla, espero que le haya gustado y actualizare pronto, como todo autor de fanfic les agradecería un review :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Volvi! por los 7 reinos estoy inspirada xD en fin les dejo leer **

* * *

Como dije antes la vida es cruel y a veces le gusta ponernos en las situaciones mas difícil y dolorosas posibles, por ejemplo gracias a tu fastidiosa hermana conoces a un chico, un chico que es músico y por culpa de ambos terminas estudiando en una escuela de lo más rara y genial y este chico se convierte en tu mejor amigo, pero con el tiempo empiezas a gustarle y descubres que es el chico perfecto para ti, es amable, divertido, caballeroso, sensible, sabe escucharte y siempre está ahí para ti, que por cuestiones de su vida es autosuficiente y posee un gran talento y el te quiere y sabes que con el podrías ser feliz, pero por mas que lo intentes, por más que lo veas a los ojos durante horas o lo beses de la forma más dulce tu corazón nunca brilla, no importa cuántas citas tengan, ni cuantos detalles tenga contigo, ni las veces que le digas que le quieres, en el fondo sabes que ese cariño nunca se transformara en amor, que siempre será un cariño mas similar al de un hermano que algo romántico. Y te sientes una mierda, porque sabes que lo estas lastimando, pero sigue siendo tu mejor amigo y no puedes alejarte de él porque eso lo lastimaría aun mas y te lastimaría a ti, y haces que se pregunte ¿Qué está mal con él? ¿Por qué no puedes amarlo?, y sabes que no hay nada malo en el, que él es perfecto para ti, pero no puedes decírselo porque sabes que eso lo haría aun peor.

Y cuando te das cuenta estas sentada en una mesa de la cafetería al lado del chico que fue tu amigo, luego tu novio y luego tu amigo otra vez sonriéndote de manera triste como si dijera "no hay problema chica, no te preocupes no voy a rendirme" y dentro de ti deseas que lo haga, deseas que se rinda entonces los dos tal vez dejarían de sufrir.

**-Ooowww ¿Los tortolitos ya no están enamorados?-** escuche una voz a mi espalda, una voz que cada vez que escuchaba solo significaba problemas y molestia para mi

**-Cállate Jade-** le contesto mordazmente, hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar sus humillaciones.

**-¿Qué pasa Vega? ¿Tu bombilla aun no enciende?-**

**-¿Y la tuya Jade? ¿Sigue averiada?**

Lo sé, ese fue un golpe bajo. Déjenme contarles un poco sobre estos chicos, Jade y Beck, llevan juntos casi dos años, ellos se aman, al menos eso se dicen constantemente, cuando no están peleando derraman miel, de cierta manera es un poco… incomodo estar con ellos en esos momentos, pero eso no es lo interesante, lo interesante es que no ha sucedido, nunca han brillado, creo que por eso Jade es tan insegura con Beck porque tiene miedo de que el no sea para ella y que el algún día encuentre a su amor y se quede sola.

**-Cállate Vega-** me repite lo que les dije hace un momento, con la misma

**-owww ¿La pobre Jadie se enojo?-** no debería estar forzando mi suerte

**-Tú no sabes nada-** me contesta secamente antes de levantarse de la mesa dejándome a solas otra vez con Andre.

**-No debiste decirle eso Tori-** me dice el chico a mi lado

**-Lo sé-** digo suspirando **– simplemente hoy no tenía ganas de soportarla, me disculpare con ella después del almuerzo, o al menos lo intentare si no me asesina antes**

**-Si, tal vez debas llevare a un guardaespaldas o algo-** me contesta como si hablara en serio

**-¿De verdad crees que eso ayudaría en algo?-**

**-Mmm podrías tirárselo en cima mientras tu corres, eso seguro la retrasa-** me responde haciéndome reír.

Suspiro y continúo con mi almuerzo. Como dije a la vida le encanta ponernos en este tipo de situaciones, realmente espero que Andre encuentre a la persona que haga su corazón brillar, si alguien en esta mesa merece ser feliz definitivamente es el.

o.O.o

Cuando suena la campana me dirijo al interior de la escuela para recoger mis cosas y tratar de encontrar a Jade, dije que me disculparía y lo hare. Al entrar veo a Cat semi escondida por las escaleras con cara de angustia mirando nada disimuladamente, al igual que el resto de la escuela, a la pareja que esta peleando, para ser una escuela de actuación uno creería que disimularían mejor.

**\- ¿Qué sucede Cat?-** le pregunto preocupada

**\- Han estado así desde el almuerzo-** me responde señalándolos. Fuck.

**-NO TENIAS PORQUE ESTAR COQUETEANDO CON ELLA!-** escucho gritar a la chica gótica

**-Por enésima vez Jade, no estaba coqueteando con ella, solo me hizo una pregunta y yo le respondí-** explico el canadiense que parecía cansado.

**-oh, ¿en serio? Pues mi vista debe estar fallando porque yo los vi platicando y riendo muy a gusto-** respondió en un claro tono de sarcasmo.

**\- Simplemente trataba de ser amable! ¿Después de dos años aun no confías en mi?-** respondió con tono acusatorio

**-¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si después de dos años aun no ha pasado nada?-**le respondió la chica con el mismo tono acusatorio. Fuck.

**\- ¿Ahora eso es mi culpa?-** respondió con tono herido el chico

**-Pues claramente mía no es porque yo si te amo!-** respondió la chica y se notaba a punto de llorar.

**-No trates de insinuar que no te amo Jade!-** Beck parecía molesto, nunca lo había visto molesto

**-No estoy insinuando nada Beck. LO ESTOY AFIRMANDO!-** y con esto último la pelinegra salió de la escuela echa una furia, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero juraría que estaba llorando. Fuck.

Beck se dejo caer en los casilleros, parecía frustrado, cansado, derrotado y molesto. Suspiro una vez más antes de salir detrás de su novia.

**\- ¿Crees que lo arreglen?-** me pregunto la pelirroja a mi lado que seguía con cara de angustia.

**-No lo sé Cat**\- suspire- **no lo sé**\- Fuck.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues si, Tori la lio u.u

¿Jade y Beck arreglaran sus problemas? ¿sus corazones brillaran al unisono? ¿se casaran y tendrán hermosos hijos? tal vez no porque esto es un JORIxD

**nezumio Guerrero: **waa fuiste el primer review y por eso alguien en algún lugar del mundo te regalara una dona de chocolate xD me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y ojala este también te guste.

**Shinigami Scarlet: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y yo se que algún día encontraras a la persona que hará que tu corazón brille :3

**aless.k: **Pues como dije se me ocurrió por un fanart que vi en ese mágico y maravilloso mundo que es TUMBLR xD

**yaltimarhe: **Jaintz! lo adivine y lo adivine yo sólita -w- Dei no me lo dijo, por alguna razón a muchos les gusto la escena de la basura .-. y si literalmente brillan como cuando sale la mama de Satsuki en Kill la Kill xD

**Dei Lee Gillies: **boluda -.- actualiza

**Linda (Lindsay) West: **Mira que yo si actualizo pronto y no cada dos meses (favor de no mencionar los otros fics) y tal vez escriba algo de Jade pero la verdad me es mas facil escribir desde la perspectiva de Tori y para que veas esta historia es imaginación pura, nada de experiencias pasadas, bueno tal vez haya una pizca de eso, pero en general todo es sacado de mi bella mente xD

**Pauly Vega: **Choca ese puño amante del puckettine -w- a mi me encanta esa pareja lastima que no vaya a profundizar mucho en ella mmmm tal vez en un futuro si me animo les escriba algo.

**desaYUNOsgratis, MookieRoo, Guest, fan a ciegas, Marilinn: **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en verdad se aprecian mucho :3 

y a todos los demás que le dieron seguir a mi historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos igual se les agradece mucho, así que también alguien en algún lugar les regalara una dona de chocolate xD

**Si has llegado hasta aqui te agradeceria un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holo! me extrañaron? como sabe este fic es dedicado a mi novia y pues resulta que ayer fue su cumpleaños, pero no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir, así que feliz cumpleaños atrasado! :D

* * *

Hay una verdad que es tacita e indiscutible, **el amor es cruel**, creo que algunos se piensas que soy una especie de greench de el amor, pero no, solo soy realista, y tuve que aprenderla a la mala, todos mis novios me han engañado, y cuando por fin llega un chico que es perfecto nunca sucede nada. ¿Saben que es muy triste? Lo voluble que puede llegar a ser, como unas cuantas palabras son capaces de destrozar algo que tomo años construir, que tardo tanto en encontrarse y que sabes que si lo dejas ir jamás volverás a hallarlo, y no me refiero a que no seas capaz de llegar a amar a otra persona, pero sabes que jamás será con la misma intensidad, que aunque se amen y construyan una vida juntos y sean muy felices, nunca sus corazones brillaran al unisonó, creo que de ahí viene la frase "siempre hay un roto para un descosido"

Volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿si se lo preguntan? la respuesta es no, Jade y Beck no arreglaron su problema, y si, siguen sin brillar juntos. Lo malo de las peleas entre esos dos es que nunca se quedan entre esos dos, terminan involucrándonos a todos en especial a mí, por alguna razón que aun no logro entender, estar todos juntos en un mismo lugar es cansado por no mencionar muy pero muy incomodo, estar aparte con cada uno no mejora el asunto. Verán Beck y Jade son personas muy complicadas, mi amigo es un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos y aun así durante el último mes tratando de fingir que todo está bien, pues digamos que debería replantearse la carrera de actor y Jade….. Bueno… ella es un caso algo especial.

Todos conocemos a Jade con su sarcástica forma de ser y su continuo mal humor, Jade enojada será mejor no toparse con ella, Jade triste es una de las cosas más duras que he tenido que presenciar, y en primera fila en HD, claro que no tienes muchas opciones cuando se presenta cada dos días en tu casa entre las 12:00 y 3:00 de la mañana llorando a moco tendido suplicando que lo arregles. Lo que sucedió cuando terminaron por esa amiga modelo de Beck ni siquiera se compra con eso. Y lo peor es que no puedes negarte o decirle algo por que en el fondo te sientes tan culpable que solo quieres arreglarlo y que Jade vuelva a ser ella con todo y su sarcástica forma de ser y su constante mal humor.

Así que, un mes de casi no dormir, de tratar de consolar a Jade y correr por mi vida cuando se enoja, de estar de mediadora o más bien referí entre ellos y de algunas miradas acusatorias nos llevo a la siguiente situación.

Nos encontrábamos en el pasillo de la escuela antes de que comenzaran las clases por la mañana, y otra vez estaban peleando, en este punto ya siquiera les prestó atención, de hecho creo que nadie en la escuela lo hace. Eso hasta que siento que alguien me jala por el hombro

**-Habla con él Vega-** me demanda jade

**\- ¿Para decirle que Jade?**

**\- Que esto es culpa suya y debe arreglarlo!**

-** No pienso decirle eso a Beck-** suspiro eso con cansancio- ¿**por qué no simplemente aceptas que lo de ustedes no es amor verdadero?-** mierda Tori ¿no puedes quedarte callada? Puedo ver como la cara va pasando de sorpresa, a tristeza a enfado, mierda.

**-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿Acaso eres una experta en el amor?-** me recrimina con enojo y con cada pregunta clava su dedo en mi pecho

**-Pues no se necesita ser una experta para ver lo obvio, si han estado juntos por dos años y el destino no los ha llamado juntos, pues tengo noticias para ti, no va suceder hoy, no va suceder en un mes y no va a suceder nunca!-** le respondo empujándola de vuelta, no sé bien en qué momento empezamos a gritar, ni cuando todo el mundo se quedo callado viéndonos pelear

**-¿Es por eso que te diste por vencida Vega? ¿Es por eso que no trataste de que lo suyo funcionara? ¿Preferiste simplemente rendirte a intentarlo porque tu jodida bombilla no se encendió a la primera?!-** grito Jade con furia en los ojos, podía adivinar por su tono de voz que sus palabra estaban destinadas a lastimarme, lo peor es que estaba funcionando.

**-No metas a Andre en esto! Él no tiene nada que ver con esto Jade! Y te equivocas, yo no me di por vencida a diferencia de ti simplemente acepte el hecho que nunca podremos amarnos de esa manera! –** no lo vi venir, pero jade dejo caer su bolsa, me tomo de la blusa y me empujo contra los casilleros a mis espaldas.

**\- ¿insinúas que Beck y yo no nos amamos de "esa manera"?-** siseo cerca de mi rostro, demasiado cerca, pero estaba muy molesta como para notarlo.

**-No lo estoy insinuando Jade-** la tome de las solapas de su chaqueta**\- LO ESTOY AFIRMANDO-** repetí sus palabras de hace un mes mientras trataba de empujarla, no funciono.

El resto de los alumnos se había reunido a nuestro alrededor, podía escucharlos gritar animándonos a pelear, de un lado se escuchaba mi nombre y del otro el de mi compañera, Beck estaba cerca, lo escuche gritarle a Jade que me soltara, ella no le hizo caso incluso me agarro con más fuerza.

**-Tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien-** esta demasiado cerca** \- no sabes lo que esforzarte por alguien-** siempre me pregunte el color exacto de sus ojos, son grises con tonalidades de azul, por eso a veces se ven verdes** \- no sabes lo que es ver a alguien todos los días esperando a que ese por fin sea el día en que suceda pero nunca pasa nada-** su piel parece de porcelana -** no sabes lo que es sufrí por amor-** su rostro esta brillando, se ve…. Hermosa. Espera. ¿Porque su rostro esta brillando?** – no sabes lo qu…-** se detuvo a media frase y su rostro solo denotaba confusión

Amabas volteamos a ver hacia abajo lentamente, todo el mundo se había quedado callado, algunos se cubrían los ojos por el resplandor. Estábamos brillando, no solo era nuestro corazón, el brillo era tan intenso que nos rodeaba a ambas por completo y debo admitir que era hermoso. Absolutamente nadie se movió lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que poco a poco se fue apagando, peo no del todo, parecía que tuviéramos un pequeño foco debajo de nuestras ropas justo a la altura del pecho.

Y entonces empezó el caos.

**-NO!**

**-NO!**

Gritamos al mismo tiempo, Jade me solto tan rápido y tan brusco que uno pensaría que mi ropa le había quemado, paso a paso se fue haciendo hacia atrás

**\- Nonononononono esto tiene que secr una broma, una jodida broma-** susurraba mas para ella que para alguien mas mientras se seguía alejando y negaba con la cabeza **\- NO! ME- NIEGO-** dicho esto se dio la vuelta y echo a correr hacia la salida.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban en shock, yo incluida, voltee a mi izquierda y vi a Andre mirándome, me sonreía, pero jamás había visto una sonrisa más triste, cerré los ojos y trate de digerir lo que acababa de pasar, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Beck cerca de mí, tenía la misma expresión que Andre.

**-Supongo… que no puedo culparte, cierto? Ni a ella-** suspiro y dio un leve apretón a mi hombro antes de seguir su camino, yo seguía sin poder moverme.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me quede parada en ese pasillo viendo a la nada, para cuando logre reaccionar estaba completamente sola.

-**FUCK.**

* * *

Chan chan chan chan chaaaaan

Bueno la verdad es que era un poco obvio lo que iba a pasar.

**fan a ciegas: ** como saber si tu corazón ya brillo... supongo que cuando llega el momento solo lo sabes y nunca brilla solo uno , es en conjunto, es eso lo que lo hace tan especial.

**nunzio Guerrero**: lo siento, mi escribir mal

Y a todos los demás que dejaron review, que le dieron al boton de follow y favoritos muchisimas gracias

**Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradecería un review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLO! nop, no tengo excusas u.u asi que simplemente les dejare leer y tratare de subir otro cap pronto, pero no prometo nada.

**REBECAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Una chica rubia entro al departamento que compartía con su novia con una cubeta de pollo frito en las manos, ignorando olimpicamente a la figura recostada en el sofá se dirigió al mostrador de la cocina donde dejo la cubeta de pollo y se dispuso a sacar mil y un cosas del refrigerador

-**Mmm no se si sepas, pero las personas generalmente avisan antes de llegar de visita, o esperan a que haya alguien en casa para poder entrar**

**-Si, bueno, odio esperar- **contesto secamente Jade, sin hacer atisbo de levantarse del sofá.

-¿**Como entraste?- **pregunto Sam, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto embarrando una de las piezas de pollo en un especie de mermelada.

**-Les debo un nuevo cristal en la puerta trasera **

La chica volteo a ver la puerta que daba de la cocina al patio trasero, donde faltaba dicho cristal y los restos del mismo esparcidos aun en el suelo, se encogió de hombros y olvido el asunto.

-**Asi que…. pollo frito?**

**\- No, gracias**

**-Bueno****…. mas para mamá- **dijo engullendo una segunda pieza. Un silencio algo incomodo se interpuso entre ambas chicas hasta que la rubia ya no lo soporto.

-**Entonnceees…. Tori? Verdad?- **Jade respondio con un gemido lastimero, tapándose la cara con uno de los cojines del sofá.

-**Hey! al menos es sexy, miralo por el lado positivo, pudo tocarte alguien, como, no se, Robbie- **dijo en tono de broma la chica haciendo una mueca ante dicho nombre, si había algo que Sam de verdad odiara en este mundo, eso era Robbie Shapiro.

\- **A Cat no le molesta que estés mirando a Vega y diciendo que es sexy- **contesto Jade con cierto tono acido en la voz que hizo que Sam sonriera

**-Cat sabe que la amo con locura y pasi****ón desenfrenada así que no le preocupa que le de una mirada o dos a tu chica**

**-NO ES MI CHICA!- **grito levantándose subitamente del sofa y arrojando el cojin que segundos antes estaba en su cara-** ES…..solo es Vega**

**-Y a ti te preocupa Jade?**

**-Que cosa? que yo o alguien mas le de una mirada o dos a "Vega"- **respondió su amiga haciendo énfasis en el apellido

-**Son tus ojos, puedes mirar lo que quieras y a quien quieras, no es asunto mio- **dijo suspirando y llendo hacia el desayunado y tomando una de las ultimas piezas de pollo de la cubeta.

-**Es bastante bonita**\- insistio la rubia

-**Solo desde ciertos ángulos- **respondió sin prestarle mucha atención mientras picoteaba la carne en su manos

**-Tiene ojos marrones, a ti te gustan los ojos marrones, no Jade? como los de Beck?**

**-No, los de Tori son diferentes, son mas oscuros que los de Beck, y al mismo tiempo mas suaves, bueno, su mirada es mas suave, mirarla a los ojos es como… tomar una buena taza de cafe, te trae la misma paz **

**-Y tambi****én tiene una linda sonrisa- **siguió aportando la rubia.

**-Si****… se le forman unos hoyuelos adorables cuando sonríe y es tan cálida… nunca he visto una sonrisa falsa en ella, siempre es tan sincera y cuando sonríe parece que brilla e ilumina todo**

**-Y su piel parece****….- **dijo dejando la frase inconclusa a propósito

**-Tan suave- **completo la morena, tenia los ojos cerrados y hablaba en un tono tan suave y calmado que si no estuvieran solas y en completo silencio Sam no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que decía - **y tersa, en ese peculiar tono de piel como si fuera de… canela -**sonrío al recordar a la latina- **si, canela… me pregunto si sabrá a eso? cafe con canela, suena una buena convinacion**

-**Sip, parece que "Vega" es bonita- **dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y comiendose la pieza de pollo que su amiga había dejado olvidada

-**Hermosa- **corrigio Jade -**Vega es Hermosa- **afirmo por fin volteando a ver a la rubia quien tenia una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire.

**-OH SANTA MIERDA!**\- se lamento Jade cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

-**No se tu, pero no hay que ser un genio para notar que te gusta la chica, y a juzgar por todo lo que acabas de decir no sucedió hoy, así que de eso no culpes al destino.**

**-No puede ser Sam! esto no puede estarme pasando a mi! de todas las personas en este jodido mundo, porque tuvo que ser ella?- **siguió haciendo berrinche la pelinegra

**-Hey relajate y disfrutalo- **respondio con tranquilidad Sam - **la chica es bonita, sexy, talentosa, tiene personalidad y es inteligente… aunque a veces dudo de eso ultimo**

**-No lo quiero Sam****…- **dejo caer la cabeza en el mostrador en señal de frustración- **porque tuvo que ser Victoria Vega?- **dijo en un tono mas bajo y lastimero

**-Deberias estar feliz Jade- **le respondio la chica con una seriedad en la voz que Jade jamas le había escuchado a Sam- **tienes 17 años y acabas de encontrar al amor de tu vida, tu alma gemela, hay personas que nunca logran tal azaña o lo hace cuando tienen 70 años y ya tienen hijos y nietos con alguien mas porque se resignaron a jamas encontrar su otra parte y o peor aun los encuentran y mueren y tu estas aqui quejándote porque el amor de tu vida no es niño bonito Beck…. deberias estar feliz, deberías aprovecharlo, y ser feliz, antes de que alguien además de ti crea que es un error.**

Jade se le quedo viendo a Sam sin saber que responder, hasta que la chica se levando y la tomo del brazo

-**Y ahora largo de aquique Cat esta por llegar - ** practicamente la arrastro hasta la puerta - ** y créeme no quieres estar aqui para lo que va a suceder- **y le guiño el ojo justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, dejando así a una estupefacta y pensativa Jade.

* * *

Dudas y aclaraciones, pues pueden mandarme un PM o dejarame un review

**Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradeceria un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello it's me... ammm... les dejo leer, es algo cortito pero ahora no tendran que esperar mucho :D**

* * *

Era tarde ya cuando Holly Vega encontró a su hija menor en una de las tumbonas de su patio trasero, con los auriculares puesto y la vista perdida en el cielo, suspirando se acercó a ella y se acostó en la silla a su lado, Tori solo volteo a verla un momento antes de regresar su vista la cielo, sin embargo decidió sacarse los auriculares

**-¿Te he mostrado la nueva aplicación de mi teléfono? Te dice dónde están las constelaciones ¿crees que podamos encontrar a Orión?-** dijo la latina mayor mientras sacaba su teléfono, solo para darle tiempo a su hija de que se abriera y le contara lo que pasaba

**-Mamá… ¿tú crees que el soulmate pueda equivocarse?**

**\- No-** respondió con toda seguridad- **pero tampoco creo que sea muy justo que digamos**

**-A que te refieres**\- volteo a verla confundida

Holly soltó un suspiro- **No creo que se equivoque, pero creo que emparejarte con alguien al otro lado del mundo, alguien que no logro nacer o que se murió joven es algo cruel, cuando naces no hay nadie que te diga, "hey tu compañero se encuentra en Noruega, y tú vives en California, así que te recomiendo mudarte Noruega!" uno nunca sabe, así que encontrarlo debe ser una de las casualidades más hermosas de la vida, sin embargo no creo que la persona elegida para nosotras sea la incorrecta, creo que el yuyu soulmate, o quien sea que maneja esto, encuentra en todo el mundo a esa persona que nos amara más que a nadie, con quien podrás reír y pelear sin tener miedo que algún día se acaba, aquella quien por tu corazón siempre se acelerara y aun después de 20 años sonreirás al verle, esa persona que fue hecha a nuestra medida. –** termino de decir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La castaña se quedó pensativa un momento antes de responder

**-Y.. crees que pueda ignorarse?-** en este punto Holly ya se hacía una idea de dónde venía esto

**-Definitivamente**

**-¿De verdad?!-** se sorprendió la chica- **¿pero no acabas de decir que no es equivocado?**

**-Y es cierto, pero somos seres pesantes e independientes, creo que puede llegar a ignorarse, pero no creo que sea lo correcto, porque al final la que terminara herido será uno mismo, el vacío no la va a llenar nada**

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo, viendo que su hija no iba a hablar decidió preguntarle.

**-¿Y me dirás a que vienen todas estas preguntas? ¿o debemos sentarnos otra hora aquí afuera? Porque empieza a darme frio-**

**-Hoy…. Hoy encontré a mi compañero…. Compañera más bien- **dijo la castaña en voz baja

**-TORI!- **se sentó de la sorpresa volteando a ver a su hija con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro **\- eso es magnífico! ¿Quién es la afortunada?!**

**-Jade**

**-….. ¿Jade?... ¿la chica gótica?**

**-Sip**

**-¿La que siempre te molesta?**

**-Sip**

**-¿La novia de Beck?**

**-Ex! Novia**\- recalco la morena a lo que su madre solo sonrió levantando una ceja

**-Vaya...-** se acostó de nuevo- **eso sí que es inesperado, ¿como sucedió?**

**-Pueeess… estábamos en la escuela…. Discutiendo…. Y...ella me ataco… y me sujeto de la blusa contra los casilleros y… sucedió.**

-**O…-** fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir su madre

**-Digno de novela romántica, lo sé**\- respondió con sarcasmo **\- no** **sé qué hacer mamá**

**-Por qué no empiezas por hablar con ella, porque supongo que no lo han hecho**

**-Supones bien, Jade salió corriendo de la escuela mientras gritaba nononono!-** alzo las manos teatralmente para dar énfasis a sus palabras, antes de dejarlas caer y suspirar con cansancio

**-Habla con ella Tori-** dijo mientras se levantaba **\- lo que te paso es algo hermoso, no debería desaprovecharlo-** se agacho para darle un beso en su frente y regreso a la casa

**-Bien... mañana hablare con Jade-** se dijo asi misma


	6. Chapter 6

**Les dije jajaja, en fin este es el capitulo final de este fic, espero les haya gustado**

* * *

Ha pasado un mes, un mes desde que se ignoran mutuamente, y fingen que lo que ocurrió en los pasillos de la escuela solo fue producto de su imaginación. Y si dijeran que ha sido un mes fácil, se estarían mintiendo, si dijeran que al menos una no lo intento también estarían mintiendo,

Pero Jade es una terca, Jade cree que siempre tiene la razón y justificación para sus actos, y en el momento que Tori intento hablar con ella la mando a plantar tomates a la antártica de forma muy cruel, ya ni recuerda que le dijo, solo recuerda esos hermosos ojos café, empañados por las lágrimas que su dueña no dejo salir frente a ella, recuerda la expresión de dolor en su rostro y lo pequeña que se veía, recuerda a la parte racional de su cerebro pidiéndole que se callara, recuerda a vega apartando la mirada y dándole la espalda para no volver a mirarla a los ojos desde hace un mes… y entonces, empezó su mes de mierda, un mes sin dormir, con apenas comer, un mes sin concentrarse, un mes básicamente encerrada en el departamento de Cat y Sam, porque no quiere estar sola en su enorme casa, un mes viendo como Andre vuelve a acercarse a Tori, un mes viendo como Tori se lo permite, un mes en que los celos casi la vuelven loca.. Pero Jade es una terca, Jade no sede, Jade no admite que se equivocó.

Para Tori tampoco ha sido fácil, siguiendo el consejo de su mamá decidió hablar con ella, pero no resulto nada bien, algunas veces la buscaba con la mirada, pensaba en llamarle o mandarle un mensaje, pero las palabras de Jade seguían doliendo, así que dejo pasar el tiempo hasta que un día Andre volvió a hablarle, y pedirle una oportunidad, que tal vez el soulmate se había equivocado, o Jade se había equivocado, como fuera, nada pasaba entre ellas así que, podrían intentarlo de nuevo… ella dijo que no, pero Andre no escucho y el insistir demasiado dio frutos, al menos para él, Tori había empezado a responder nuevamente a sus atenciones y halagos y ahora por fin después de un mes había aceptado salir en una cita con él.

-.O.-

La latina se despidió de Andre con un beso en la mejilla, no estaba lista para llevar su relación a algo más físico, siquiera sabía si había una relación, y bajo del auto. Su cita había sido… agradable, pero eso era todo. En la entrada de su casa vio la figura de alguien sentado en la barandilla de la jardinera, tenía las piernas recogidas, sus manos alrededor de ellas y su cara hundida entre las rodillas, estaba todo oscuro.

Se fue acercando cautelosamente, cuando reconoció quien era solo suspiro con cansancio y acelero sus pasos.

Jade había llegado a casa de Tori antes de que anochezca, pero Holly le había lanzado una mirada que hasta ahora no podía identificar y le dijo que salió con Andre y cerró la puerta en su cara, cosa que sorprendió a la morena, aun así había decidido esperar a Tori hasta que regresara, cuando escucho pasos acercándose, levanto el rostro de entre las rodillas y se paró de prisa.

**-Llegas tarde**

**-No sabía que tenía que llegar a una hora en especial**

**-He estado esperando aquí por horas**

**-No sé si sepas, pero hay una cosa llamada teléfono con los cuales puedes llamar y mandar mensajes de texto a otras personas-** Jade solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de Tori, y aunque por dentro sonreía orgullosa pensando_ "ésa es mi chica",_ por fuera no dijo nada, hasta que el silencio empezó a ser incomodo

Tori suspiro- **¿Qué haces aquí Jade?-** Pero Jade no contesto, solo se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar frente a ella

-**Hace un mes que no puedo dormir, hace un mes que no puedo comer, hace un mes que no dejo de pensarte, hace un mes que no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no seas tú, mis calificaciones están yéndose al carajo y mi vida empieza a ser un infierno rallando en la depresión** \- la voz se le empezaba a romper**\- y sé que no te amo y tú no me amas, pero el dolor en mi pecho se siente tan real, la culpa por gritarte la última vez no me deja en paz, los celos que siento cuando Andre o alguien más está cerca de ti, me queman como lava en mis venas, y joder! Que en serio esto no es amor, pero es algo y ya no puedo seguir ignorándolo! Y no sé qué quieres que haga- **las lágrimas ahora caían libremente por mis mejillas **\- y… Lo lamento Tori… lamento haberte hecho llorar, y lamento haber sido idiota-** se fue acercando a la morena, que también lloraba y tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su estómago, y le tomo suavemente el rostro ente las manos –Pero hay algo que quiero hacer desde ese día en que el destino me dijo que mi alma estaba ligada a la tuya- **para este punto solo susurraba y sus labios y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de la otra, al no ver resistencia por parte de Vega unió sus labios con los de la chica**.

Por unos segundos las personas que pasaban por ahí pudieron ver como de dos cuerpos salía un resplandor tan brillante hasta convertirse en uno solo, y apagarse con la misma rapidez

Fue un beso corto y suave, pero el alivio que sintieron fue casi físico. Fue como si por fin pudieran respirar bien y el peso que llevaban es su pecho las dejara.

**-Si… podría acostumbrarme a esto**\- susurro la pelinegra **– no estoy enamorada de ti Vega**\- dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de la morena – **Pero creo que no me molestaría estarlo**

**-No creerás que será así de fácil, verdad?-** susurro Tori sin alejarse de Jade, sus manos descansando en los hombros de la otra chica – **La última vez no fuiste muy amable, esta vez tendrás que hacer las cosas bien, tienes que pedirlo y hacerlo oficial, o! y no aceptare si no me llevas a una cita primero- **dijo con un tono juguetón, su era honesta con ella misma, si Jade le pedía en este momento que fuera su novia, ella le diría que sí, sin dudarlo, simplemente porque se sentía correcto y bien.

Jade se separó por fin de la chica, respiro profundo, trato de limpiar el desastre que era su rostro, y se irguió en toda su altura frente a la otra chica.

**-Victoria Vega, me harías el honor de ir en una cita conmigo, el viernes por la noche?-**

**-Eso es mañana ¿no crees que esta lleno muy rápido? No sé si estoy preparada para esto-** Jade solo rodo los ojos

-**Eso es un sí o un no-**

**-pueees debo revisar mi agenda y verificar...**

**-VEGA!**

**-Claro que acepto- abrazo a la chica para besarla una vez más.**

Y esa es la historia de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida, después de años seguimos juntas, y mi madre tenía razón, Jade es y será la persona para mí, hecha a mi medida y yo a la suya, el amor nunca viene de donde lo espera, ni de quien esperas, pero cuando lo encuentras, es maravilloso.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, este fic lo inspiro una imagen, que desgraciadamente no pude encontar, si algun dia la encuento pues.. la paso**

**Inugami out!**


	7. Nota final de la autora

**Este no es un cap, ni un epilogo, es solo mmm una nota de lo que para mi representa el amor, no tienen que leerlo pero me gustaria que lo hicieran **

* * *

Hay algo que quise dar a entender con este fic, si bien fue de una manera un poco fantástica no lo hace menos cierto, y eso es **no puedes controlar el amor, **así como no puedes elegir a quien amar, ni quien te amé, por eso a todas las personas que están en la friendzone, dejen de reprocharle o reprocharse a sí mismos, porque al menos tienen la ventaja de que esa persona de la cual se enamoraron los considera su amigo. Y si tú te sientes como una mierda porque tu amig no te hace caso, déjame decirte que él o ella también se siente así, porque si tú sabes que eres perfecto o perfecta para ella o el, él/ella también lo sabe, que tienes todo lo que siempre había buscado y simplemente no puede amarte y puedo decirte que lo intenta, realmente intenta verte de otra manera, pero no puede y se siente una mierda y se siente egoísta porque aun así te quiere en su vida, aun sabiendo que te está haciendo daño, quiere que sigas siendo su amig y muchas veces se pregunta ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Así como tú te lo preguntas y cuando tu l vez y piensas ese ahí está mi alma gemela y sabes que nunca podrá ser tuyo él/ella piensa lo mismo y si, se siente una mierda.

Hay algo que casi nadie entiende y eso es que el amor es libre, no puedes amararlo ni presionarlo porque se agota. No puedes ser egoísta, el decir "eres mi y yo soy tuy " no se refiere a un título de propiedad, sino a una promesa o ideal a futuro, nadie en este mundo nos pertenece, así que traten de no apoderarse , nadie en este mundo nos pertenece, así que traten de no apoderarse de alguien porque es egoísta, el no querer o impedir que se vaya al otro lado del mundo y cumpla su sueños simplemente porque los vamos a extrañar es un acto de egoísmo puro, porque nadie sabe si estarán juntos los próximos tres años o solo tres meses y le habrías arruinado esa oportunidad por puro egoísmo y lidiar con la culpa de eso es horrible.

Amara a alguien no significa que quieran estar juntos todo el día esa persona, porque nadie puede amar a alguien los 365 días del año las 24 horas del día, es imposible. Y no te sientas mal si un día no tienes ganas de ver a tu pareja, eso no significa que lo ames menos, es normal y completamente valido, pero nos han enseñado que si alguien un día no quiere vernos es porque no nos ama y eso es falso porque nos quitan autonomía, dejas de ser "tu" para convertirnos en "nosotros" y si "nosotros" deja de funcionar "tu" ya no sabes qué hacer con tu vida.

Y por último para terminar con mi choro, el amor es felicidad. Una vez me preguntaron que haría si mi novia se enamorara de alguien más y yo solo conteste "la dejaría ir" mis amigos se sorprendieron y ella... se enojo XD. Pero déjenme explicarles, si se enamorara de alguien más ¿lucharía por ella? Si, lo haría, pero si no funcionara, si no lograra que me ame de regreso, si su sonrisa al verme no fuera la misma, y mi presencia ya no la hace feliz, y sus abrazos ya no se sienten cálidos, la dejaría ir, porque ante todo quiero que sea feliz, y si yo quiero ser la causa de esa felicidad, pero si ya no lo fuera la dejaría ir.

El amor duele, pero también es hermoso y cuando llega a nosotros depende de uno mismo que viva o no… como un tamaguchi xD

Esta es mi manera de ver el amor, si alguien no comparte mi filosofía, está bien, yo no trato de imponérselas, solo quería compartirla y si a alguien esto le sirve pues más que bien.


End file.
